


Tentacle Porn

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Community: winter_deaddrop, Gen, Holidays, POV First Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Holidays in Miami aren’t just turkey and dressing.  Sometimes, there’s Japanese porn. <br/>Disclaimer:  USA, Matt Nix, etc. own all.  I’m just hanging in Miami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Porn

X X X

“Mikey, can you translate Japanese?”

I looked up at Sam, and the confused expression on his face as he stared at the screen of his laptop. “What are you doing now, Sam?” I crumbled cornbread into the baking pan.

“Well, I just found out Mrs. Murtaugh’s daughter is into that cartoon stuff that comes out of Japan.”

“Anime?”

“That’s it. And she asked me to see if I could use my special secret channels to get something good out of Japan.”

“Isn’t that going above and beyond? I mean, Mrs. Murtaugh’s daughter has to be,” I raised my brows.

“Graduating college next semester. It doesn’t mean finding something special won’t help me get in good with Mrs. Murtaugh.”

I pursed my mouth, staring at the pan, and two loaves of bread, chicken broth and oysters on the counter. I promised Mom I’d bring oyster dressing for Thanksgiving dinner. “I am a little busy here, Sam. Unless you know how to make dressing.”

Sam saluted me with his Corona. “Hey, you know the extent of my cooking consists of throwing meat on the barby.” He took a drink. “Why isn’t Fi helping you with that?”

“Because Fi volunteered to pick up the turkey with Jesse.” And, the way Fi drove, they’d be back sooner rather than later. I started tearing bread into the pan.

“Just take a look at this, Mikey, and tell me what it is?” Sam turned the screen to face me. “Is this something appropriate for a twenty-two year old girl, or what?”

I peered at the screen. “Oh, no, Sam. Only if you want Mrs. Murtaugh to shoot you. That’s tentacle porn. And before you ask, it means exactly what you think it means. Find another site, and try again.”

Yup, just another holiday in Miami.

X X X


End file.
